


Close encounters

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… of the Gibbs and Tony kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close encounters

   
There was a blur of motion just before the gun shot rang out, and by the time Tony could breathe again, he found himself pinned under Gibbs in the bushes, Gibbs’ legs framing his, Gibbs’ arms pressed against his shoulders, Gibbs’ face buried in his neck. This was not good. Gibbs’ scent was in his nostrils and Gibbs’ hips were flush against his, and Tony felt himself start to stir. This was definitely not good. Starting to squirm to get out from under Gibbs and hide his reaction to the man, Tony felt a sharp tap to the side of his head.  
   
“Stay still!”  
   
“Gibbs…”  
   
“Shhh!”  
   
Tony breathed deeply in an attempt to control his response to the firm body on top of him, but that only had an adverse effect, Gibbs’ scent finding its way deeper into his lungs, making him react even stronger. When several more gun shots were fired and the bullets passed right over them, Tony started squirming again, trying to take the opportunity of the distraction to put some distance between himself and his boss. Gibbs growled in annoyance, which made Tony’s arousal grow even further and that in turn made him squirm even more, and then Gibbs, not willing to risk raising his head or hand with bullets passing closely over them, bit down on the vein at the side of Tony’s neck to convey his displeasure at Tony’s antics. Tony froze, and then, unable to stop himself, moaned in desire while he felt his arousal grow to full hardness and he bucked up automatically against Gibbs’ hips. This time, it was Gibbs’ turn to freeze.  
   
Tony’s face flushed a deep red in embarrassment, and his mind started supplying him with unwanted thoughts of getting fired or smacked or just disappearing into nothingness, anything could happen now that his boss had found out about Tony lusting after him. But nothing could ever have prepared him for what actually happened. Gibbs, face still pressed to the side of Tony’s neck, breathed in deeply, and then gently bit down again. Another involuntary moan escaped Tony, and then he felt Gibbs’ tongue soothe the bite, and Tony shivered in pleasure. Gibbs repeated both the bite and lick, getting the same responses, and then ground his hips against Tony’s. Tony’s eyes, closed in a combination of pleasure and mortification, flew open when he felt Gibbs’ arousal against his, and he started panting with desire. His hands, until then clenched into fists at his sides, slid to Gibbs’ hips and pulled the older man closer against him still, then moved to Gibbs’ ass to squeeze the firm globes in a daring move. He smiled when Gibbs groaned into his ear and ground his hips against Tony again.  
   
Just as Tony turned his head to face Gibbs and kiss him, McGee’s voice sounded over their comms, announcing that they had the shooter and Gibbs and Tony could come out. Gibbs raised himself onto his elbows and stared down at Tony for a moment, his piercing blue eyes reading Tony’s expression, then without a word, Gibbs got up and started walking away, leaving Tony groaning in disappointment on the ground.  
   
That had been months ago, and since then, nothing. Gibbs didn’t treat Tony any differently than he had before, but never mentioned anything about it. Tony had hoped right after their encounter that something more would happen between them, but Gibbs gave no indication of being interested in pursuing something with him, and Tony didn’t dare make a move on his boss.  
   
   
The raid on the warehouse had been going smoothly, right up until the point where the bad guys suddenly started shooting at them from all sides. Spotting a shooter on one of the railings above them, Tony pushed Gibbs behind a pillar just in time to stop his boss from getting shot, and then crowded up against him when the bullets started flying. Gibbs felt a bullet pass very close by them, almost clipping Tony, and pulled the younger man tighter against him, trying to minimize them as a target and hide as much of them behind the pillar as he could. Tony’s arms were folded up against Gibbs’ chest, pressed between the two of them, and one of Gibbs’ arms was wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist, the other was curled around Tony’s nape and head, pulling Tony’s face into the crook of Gibbs’ neck. Both of them were breathing hard with the sudden action and the jolt of adrenaline rushing through their veins.  
   
It was only when he calmed down a little, that Tony realized the position they were in, and he quietly smirked to himself. The burst of adrenaline and the sudden closeness to Gibbs had had their effect on him, and he felt himself get aroused. He breathed in deeply again, taking in Gibbs’ scent, enjoying himself despite the danger, and pressed in even closer. When he breathed out against Gibbs’ neck, he felt the older man shiver against him and he smiled, then softly pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of the side of Gibbs’ throat. In response, Gibbs pushed his hips forward against Tony, letting him feel that Gibbs was not unaffected either, and Tony opened his mouth a little and let his tongue lick over Gibbs’ skin, causing another shiver and a soft moan.  
   
Neither of them noticed that the danger had passed until they heard Ziva call out their names, wondering where they were, and Tony pressed his arousal against Gibbs again before Gibbs released Tony’s head from his hold. Raising his head slowly, Tony finally looked Gibbs in the eyes, and saw the pupils were dilated with desire. Keeping his eyes on the older man, Tony deliberately rubbed up against him again, allowing their hardened flesh to slide against each other, and he saw and heard Gibbs’ breath catch in his throat. Gibbs stared at him intently, reading Tony’s eyes, then slipped out from between Tony’s body and the pillar and walked away. Tony blinked a few times, then his shoulders hunched in disappointment and he followed his boss back to the others.  
   
Again, Gibbs seemed to ignore what had happened. He snuck up on Tony from behind on the most inopportune moments, delivering a head slap or scathing comment on whatever it was Tony had been saying, gave him pointed looks and icy stares, but that was nothing different from what Gibbs had always done. At last, Tony showed up in the basement intending to demand an explanation from his boss, but lost his nerve when Gibbs was even more unresponsive than ever, studiously ignoring Tony the entire evening while he worked on the boat.  
   
   
Months went by without incident, and Tony kept watching Gibbs, studying him, trying to figure him out. The more he studied Gibbs, the more he felt for the man. Desire was still the main element as it had been from the very beginning, but he was starting to feel something else too. Tony had been dating less and less over the last few months, not really finding enjoyment and satisfaction in it, and he had been thinking a lot about what that meant. All he kept coming back to was Gibbs. His potential dates didn’t fascinate him the way Gibbs did, didn’t intrigue him on the same level Gibbs did. He figured that maybe it was because Gibbs kept rejecting him, and Tony had always been one to want what he couldn’t have.  
   
So when Tony got stuck with Gibbs in a tiny supply closet when they were sneaking around spying on a suspected drug lord, Tony was almost desperate. In the few seconds they had to hide themselves while the man came into the sparsely furnished office, they quickly realized that the closet was their only option to try to avoid discovery, even if it forced them to squeeze closely together. As they stood facing each other in the tiny space, Tony almost regretted that there was no reason this time for his face to be buried in Gibbs’ neck, partially because now he didn’t have the opportunity to press his lips to Gibbs’ skin again, and partially because he didn’t want Gibbs to see the disappointment and desperation on his face in anticipation of Gibbs’ rejection of him again. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, Tony tried to breathe slowly and deeply, feeling Gibbs’ chest, pressed against his, do the same. Gibbs’ scent in these close quarters had its usual effect on Tony, and it wasn’t long before he started getting hard.  
   
Trying to ignore everything for long minutes, he startled when he felt Gibbs lean into him a little more, and his eyes flew open to find Gibbs staring at him, pinning him to the wall with his gaze. Gibbs moved his hips minutely, trying to keep the sound of their clothes rubbing together as soft as possible, but the feel of Gibbs’ arousal against his own was obvious. Tony’s eyes darkened with desire, but then his anger started to rise, the sudden memory of Gibbs’ earlier rejections springing to mind, and making him both irate and disillusioned that Gibbs would do this to him, lead him on only to dismiss him again. Gibbs saw the change in Tony’s expression, and looked at him curiously, but then pulled back as far as he could, stopping his movements and trying to put as much space as possible between their bodies.  
   
Returning to his previous position, Tony closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to control his breathing and will away his arousal. It didn’t work, not with Gibbs this close and the man’s scent deep in his lungs, the two of them breathing the same air, and the twenty minutes they spent stuck together in the tiny space felt like the longest of Tony’s life. When at last the coast was clear and they made their escape safely, Tony ignored Gibbs and the questioning looks his boss threw him, staring out of the car window dejectedly the entire drive back to the Yard.  
   
   
Tony spent a lot of nights thinking about why what Gibbs had done hurt so much. Not averse to flirting and a little fooling around himself, Tony didn’t understand why Gibbs’ behavior towards him angered and saddened him at the same time. It wasn’t until he witnessed Gibbs smiling and flirting with some red head that he discovered that he was jealous. He knew his feelings for Gibbs had been growing, evolving into something different from the lust he had felt from the very start, and now he found his eyes following Gibbs' every move like a lovesick puppy, and he wanted Gibbs to love him back. For weeks he studied Gibbs, tried to find any clues as to the older man’s feelings, then at last decided that Gibbs may not love him, but he did want him at least. Gibbs’ arousal had been undeniable, so even if Gibbs had rejected him because he didn’t love him, Tony was still going to try to seduce him.  
   
It took another few weeks before Tony finally got his courage up, and an opportunity presented itself when the two of them rode down in the elevator together after the end of their shift. Taking a fortifying breath, Tony flipped the emergency switch before he lost his nerves and this chance, and cornered Gibbs, who had turned to him in surprise. Leaning close up against the older man, Tony put his hands on the wall on either side of Gibbs, and pressed their chests together. Now that he was in Gibbs’ space, Tony breathed in deeply, and nuzzled his face into Gibbs’ neck, not doing anything yet other than breathe him in, and his arousal rose quickly. Pushing his hips closer, Tony let Gibbs feel how excited he was, and then softly rubbed the tip of his nose up the pulsing vein in Gibbs neck, tracing the same path down again with his lips. Slowly and softly rocking his hips, Tony felt Gibbs respond to his actions and he kept them pressing against each other while he softly bit down on the vein pulsating against his lips, smiling when he felt shivers go through Gibbs entire body at the gesture, then soothing the bite with his tongue. Continuing the movement of his hips, he heard delighted moans escaping the throat he was now gently nibbling on, and decided it was time. Raising his head to look Gibbs in the eyes, ready to do anything to stop him from rejecting Tony again, he held his breath when he found the blue orbs focused on him intensely, searching his gaze, scrutinizing him. Just when Tony was about to beg Gibbs not to refuse him again, the older man started to smile. It was a small smile, but a satisfied one. Gibbs raised his hand and brushed it over Tony’s cheek gently.  
   
“Will you come home with me tonight, Tony?”  
   
Slowly letting out his breath in relief and hope, Tony nodded, then leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Gibbs’ lips before stepping back and flipping the switch again.  
   
   
They were barely inside the house before Gibbs was on him, a hand running through his hair and lips tasting his, an arm around his waist pulling him flush against Gibbs. When Gibbs nibbled at his lips, Tony opened his mouth and welcomed Gibbs’ tongue inside, swirling his own around it, tasting and teasing, Tony’s hands roaming over Gibbs’ body, hips rocking against him. It was difficult to navigate the stairs while they were devouring and undressing each other, making it slow going, and by the time they finally made it to the bedroom they were both completely unclothed. Stepping back for a moment, Gibbs raked his eyes over Tony’s body in admiration and desire, licking his lips when his gaze reached Tony’s arousal, and Tony’s hardness twitched in excitement when he saw the clear want on Gibbs’ face. Tony’s own eyes feasted on Gibbs’ body, loving everything about it, his hands itching to get to touch those muscular planes and feel that silver hair.  
   
Despite their raging desire for each other, it was slow and gentle. Not a single inch of skin on either of them remained untouched, no sensitive spot undiscovered, no nerve ending unteased. They explored each other with lips and hands and tongues, licking, nipping and sucking until they were both burning with excitement. When Gibbs at last entered Tony in a single deep stroke, their gazes locked on each other, and they sighed in relief and contentment, finally complete. Gibbs leaned over Tony on his elbows, Tony’s legs wrapped around Gibbs’ hips, and their mouths locked on each other, tongues dancing together in another mind blowing kiss, not able to tell where one ended and the other began. When Gibbs eventually started moving, he smiled at the happy little sighs and moans that escaped his lover, loving the feel of Tony’s strong hands grasping his hips to guide him and pull him closer with every thrust. The culmination started as a tiny spark that they slowly let build into a flame and then became a raging fire that spread through their bodies and consumed them both.  
   
A long time later found them lying still together, facing each other, legs entangled and hands softly touching, Gibbs’ finger softly stroking over Tony’s lips, eyes locked on each other still. Happy and sated, Tony had to ask, had to understand.  
   
“Why now, and not before? We both wanted to before. What changed?”  
   
Eyes soft and gentle, Gibbs replied.  
   
“Your intent. Your reason.”  
   
Gibbs saw the confusion in Tony’s eyes.  
   
“Before, it was lust, and I am not anyone's fuck.”  
   
Surprised at the almost crude words, Tony raised his eyebrow in question.  
   
“Now, it’s love. And I am a lover.”  
   
Grinning, Tony nodded.  
   
“Yes, you are.”  
   
Sobering when Gibbs’ words fully registered, Tony’s eyes widened.  
   
“You knew?”  
   
“I always knew. I could see it in your eyes.”  
   
Brushing his finger over Tony’s lips again, his eyes following the movement for a second, he looked up at his lover once more.  
   
“And just so you know, Tony, I love you too.”  
   
 


End file.
